kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Cold War
The Great Cold War '''is a period of geopolitical tension between various Pro-Earthist nations lead by the USA and Venezuela, Xenomorphs from Proteus, Ego-anarchists and Betoian Stirnerists, and Alternian Supporters along with the main Beto-XG. It dates back to 1131, in the ''Battle of Ejeverrius, '''''a planet which had been conquered by Beto-XG in 1031. This planet had been invaded by the Xenomorph Out-Space Army from Proteus, and is the starting point of Xenomorphic-Betoian rivalry. Later on, Alternia, Proteus, and Beto-XG would have a war called the Great Xenomorphic-Betoian-Alternian War, a war in which Alternia remained victorious. Earth would eventually become a battlefield for these 3 planets, and eventually, the Earth's inhabitants grouped up together regardless of their differences to combat the alien threat. The Anti-Alien movement would be lead by the United States of America and Venezuela, while the Xenomorphic movement would be universally lead by the main Proteian government. In Earth however, it would be lead by Brazil under Bolsonaro's Xenomorphic government. The Ego-anarchists originate from Beto-XG, but universally they have the Central Africa-Chad Union of Egoists leader, Max Stirner leading them. Alternia, an alien nation which had landed on Earth before both Proteus and Beto-XG, is supported by various nations due to their similar ideologies, most notably, the United Kingdom. Alternia is also supported by the central Beto-XG government, which is in a current inner conflict with Stirner supporters. The Great Cold War has been the longest conflict in the recorded history of Earth, lasting 924 years. The most notable conflicts inside the war include the Napoleonic Wars, World War I, World War II, the Korean War, Vietnam War, Mexican civil war, the 2nd American Civil War, the Japanese Uprising of 2041, the Cuban Revolution and the 2nd Cuban Revolution, along with various inner conflicts in various countries, including the USA's conflict with its Egoist party, led by Max Stirner II. The Great Cold War is responsible for an extremely high amount of deaths. It is typically divided into 3 periods, the 1131-1420 period, which was when Alternians were the only aliens to land in Earth so far, and the only sort of tension was between Xenomorphs and Betoians, 1420-1669, which was when the Alternians started to join in the conflict, and 1669-present, when the fighting started to spread over to Earth. The first portion of the conflict was characterized by inter-spacial conflicts, such as the Battle of Ejeverrius, the Great Xenomorphic-Alternian-Betoian War, and the Race to Earth. This portion of the Cold War included fighting in various in-planetary conflicts, but it had a low casualty count due to the low amount of direct fighting. The second portion of the conflict wasn't as grave as the third one, but it spread the conflict to Earth, and while an Anti-Alien Coalition was never properly organized, a group of countries opposed all of the aliens. The 2nd portion had the first Xenomorph landing in the Forbidden City, China, along with Stirner's rise in popularity and the start of the 2nd Great Universal War, another war between Proteus, and Beto-XG. This portion of the conflict ended with the end of the 2nd Great Universal War. The third portion of the conflict started in 1670, after the end of the 2nd Great Universal War. This portion is still happening today, and it is considered the most active part of the conflict, with over 300 wars, and an extremely high count of inner conflicts, civil wars, coup d'etats, etc. Combatants in the Anti-Alien side include the USA-led Human Earthist Front, composed of various nations, msot notably, Venezuela, Zintonium, Hungary, Saudi Arabia Nauru, Ethiopia, Germany, and various exiled governments, such as the Mexican one and the Japanese one. The leader of this movement is ''de facto ''Luke Mapping, but no official stand on the vacant Leader position has been mentioned. Notable leaders also include Nicolas Maduro Jr, president of Venezuela, and Baron Waqa, president of Zintonium. Combatants in the Xenomorph side include the Global Xenomorphic League, which is the subdivision for Proteus organization in Earth. Proteus' leader, Iida'a De'aktist Kar'katasa, is the person with the highest authority, as he is the direct leader of every leader in this side, including Brazil's Jahru Du'messas Bolsonaro and Canada's Nijidi Sejew Trudeau. Xenomorphs first appeared in Earth in 1420, after the construction of the Forbidden City in China. Ever since, Xenomorphs have tried to take over the world by replacing various governments with Xenomorph-led governments, and establishing Vitamin C plants to later transform humans into xenomorphs via the xeno-absorbic drug. Combatants in the Egoist side include every country within the Egoist Internationale, most notable countries include the Central Africa-Chad Union of Egoists, Russia, Mexico, The Niger, and China. Egoists come from the planet Beto-XG, which is where their leader, Max Stirner, originates from. Stirner developed the theory of Ego-anarchism, which started to have a massive following in Beto-XG. Following the rise of Stirner followers in Beto-XG, many of them decided to migrate to Earth, and establish egoist nations with the help of Stirner. The Alternian side is the one which has participated the least in this conflict. It is ''de facto ''lead by Alternia, as this country leads the Pro-Prosperity Sphere of the World, an organization which aims for every civilization, alien or human, to live on Earth. Socialist nations like the United Kingdom which support this initiative have joined on Alternia to accomplish a World with alien prosperity, or as the organization calls it, Alternian prosperity. Notable countries in this side are Alternia, Cuba, the United Kingdom, Equatorial Guinea, and a main supporter, the Beto-XG Central Government. Beto-XG established a truce with Alternia in the 1900s, and plan to oppose the Stirnerists trough this alliance. Beto-XG has been in a period of instability. ever since Stirner's books became more popular, due to Stirnerist rebels. Background Previous Interactions between the 3 Planets Space War Ejeverrius Alternians Land Stirner's Rise Great Xenomorphic-Alternian-Betoian War Xenomorphs arive to Earth Xenomorphs Land in China Nostradamus The 2nd Great Universal War Background Battle of Ligmasturx Battle of Megumin'q The Treaty of Egopolis Alternian Interaction The Alternian's Utopia Portuguese people reach Alternia Feferi Futa's Earthquake Machine Various arrivals The Napoleonic Wars Stirner in Earth Beethoven's xenomorph manipulation songs Stirner publishes in Earth Start of the Alien intervention in the Earth The death of Lincoln and the Civil War The Rabies Vaccine A new century Foundation of the Egoist Internationale Trouble in Egypt World War I Stirner's World War Developing Nazism and the rising Ego-Anarchism Visiting Hitler Hitler's Rise World War 2 and Hitler's Death The Escape of Tojo Communist and Capitalist stand-off Background Stirner in Algeria and Chad The H-Bomb Zedong's victory Kim's War Batista's Coup Vietnam War Cuban Crisis Behind Kennedy's assassination Mexican Inner Conflict Six Day War Last years of the stand-off End of the Vietnam War Sandinista Revolution Vennaskond Berlin Wall and other protests The Impact of Tiananmen Relative Peace Britanny's Independence W. Bush's 9/11 Israeli tension Lopez Obrador's victory Meade Granados and Bolsonaro win Argentina and Brazil Xenomorphic Rise The XCG's reveal Mexican Civil War 2nd American Civil War Vero Salazar Italy's Collapse Lakeland Laws After the Xenomorphs, come the egoists Turnoil in the DPRK Waqa against the RPZ Puri Carpinteyro Ego-anarchist coup in Japan Leyzaola, Lopez Beltran, and his death El Destruye Paises Cuban Egoists Category:Conflicts Category:Ego-anarchism Category:Max Stirner Category:Mexico Category:United States Category:Xenomorph Category:Xenomorphic Category:Alternia